Lucy's true side
by Moonlit21
Summary: When lisanna came back everyone abandon lucy. What if lucy has another life and why is she hiding it from the fairy tail members. What is her relationship with natsu? What is her true power?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow readers.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tale only the character I made up and the plot and if you are a fan of Lisanna just don't be offended what I write about her( I'm not a fan Lisanna.)**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

chapter one - The betrayal

Lucy's pov.

Waking up in my apartment I toke a quick shower to get ready for going to the guild. Grabbing my keys and whip before running out the door and entering the guild. To be honest I diddn't want to go the guild because I feeling that something bad is going to happen. There is a side to me that the whole guild doesn't know about me. I am a wolf in human form my mothers side of the family are wolves that transfur into human and then my mother fell in love outsider wolf from another pack that can also turn human became my father. My ture name is Spiritheart since I am a spirit wolf that means I have power of all types of spirits and I two sides of me the dark side and light side. I was train by my alpha, Silverfang himself which is a great honor for a young wolf out of 5 pups to be chosen for being a apprentice for a alpha. When it was my turn for going a independent mission he told me to not tell anyone about me expect if I cross another pack member and to not be seen phasing into wolf except pack members. Entering the guild with a smile, but inside i'm wary about coming and as a wolf we always trust our instincts. I immediately saw Natsu, Grey, Ezra and the returning girl that stold my team from right under my fingers, Lisanna. Sitting at a table together it has been a month she came back from the "_dead_" and the whole guild abandon me the very moment that evil beast enter the guild. Within two weeks ths she-devil came back the Team Natsu went on missions with Lisanna completely forgotten me. It was with everyone in the guild so here I sit in bar chair watching everyone. Today was different Natsu and everyone in Team Natsu plus the my hell giver Lisanna is coming up to me.

"Hey Luce can we ask something?" Natsu happily asked with a very happy smile on his face while he look at me.

"Sure what is it?" I questioned with a slight fake smile form on my lips and dark lucy is clawing her way free by each very second.

" Well, we kinda came up with a ageedment to replace you with Lisanna so can we do that?" Natsu continue to talk in a happily tone. Dark lucy is almost free to take over as light lucy is consuming in pain,anger,and most of all the feeling of betrayl.

"Yeah luce it means that you can take solo trip to get you stronger." Ezra stated as she continues to eat her strawberry cake. She just called me a weakling that betrayer I never knew that what Ezra thought about me. Lucy angerily thoughted. Dark lucy is so close the guild never seen dark lucy before so they don't know what true streaght of her powers are because when she in dark side she becomes the strongest warrior that can even make Zeref scare of her and bow down to her. Grey stood there in his eyes she can see quilt and pain of them releashing her he must have fought for her to stay in the team he clearly look defeated.

"Sure she can if that what you want." She said clamly with a fake smile as she fight to control the heartbreaking crys in her soul. When she meet Natsu she knew that he is her mate and she is his, but he is so dense and stupid to notice that she was. Dark lucy is near the breaking point of lights lucy control.

"Thank you Luce!" Natsu happily shout while giving her a quick hug,before he grab the person that ruin my life and my most hated enemy ever to the mission board. I vow that will have my revenge on her. Walking through the door no one notice me and running to the closest forest there is. turning into my beautiful wolf my fur is pure white with a silver star in between my sparklily silver eyes. With lightest blue paws and the tip of my brushy tail and my keys turn into bracelets on my front right paw where you can barely see the fairy tail symbol mark. Taking off in the tree as they guided me to my true home.

Chapter one is done

I hope you like and if you want to continue with this review it

Goodbye fellow readers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers**_

_**sorry for not updating **_

_**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail,but the plot and charaters I made **_

_**Enjoy the charpter**_

Chapter 2

Running through the forest to my pack's den site. Passing through the thick green grass and the leafy tree branches. Climbing up a rocky, mossy hill stopping on a large bluish gray stone that was halfway out the hill. Wind blowing my fur as my eyes searches for the den. Somthing at my far right caught my eyes the four tall white and gray trees with bluish green leaves in the middle of the four trees is the entrence to the den. Walking down the rocky hill I began to run straight to the four trees,but something stop me as I got off the hill. A huge red dragon came out of a cave at the base of the hill.

"Who are you?" I ask in a shock voice,but something about this dragon remind me about natsu. Then realize this have to be the dragon that train natsu to became a dragon slayer. The red dragon turn his head to look at me.

"I'm Igneel and may I ask who are you?" Igneel told me. So he is the dragon that natsu treasure dearly. I found him and natsu been searching for him.

"I'm lucy." I answered.

"Well hello lucy what brings you here?" He question me while he look around.

"I going to my pack and do you know natsu dragneel?" I told him. Once I said natsu he quickly to his head to look at me.

"Yes I know him, he is my adopted son and how do you know him?" He ask in shock. I sat down and told him how I know natsu. Once I finish he stared at me with wide eyes.

"So you are natsu's mate,but he doesn't realize you are." He said in disblief while shaking his head.

"It is because of Lisanna strauss and that is why I going to my pack to ask my alpha to tell the guild about the true me." I told him angrily while my claws dig into the ground and my eyes darken.

"Lisanna, I always knew she was bad news I should have kill her, no one comes between a dragon and it's mate that the number one rule about dragons." He said in extremly angry voice.

"So what will happen to lisanna since she broken the number one rule." I ask curious.

"She shall be punish by death." Igneel said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, well I should go to my pack now and hurry back to the guild." I said with a wolfy smile while getting up.

"Hey lucy, can I come with you?" He ask me.

"Sure, but I not sure if you can into town as a dragon." I agreed with him.

"It's ok I can turn into a human, well hurry back lucy." He happily said. Wagging my tail I ran through the forest plant life and hearing prey animal running away from me and birds singing happily on trees limbs. In no time I was at the den entrence and I was walking through the tunnel. With careful steps I walking into the clearing my pack mates stared at me for second then started howling happily and wagging the tails. I spoted alpha with his silver fur blowing in the wind as he sat on the high cliff rock looking a me with his sappfire eyes running up there.

"Alpha can I ask something?" I ask while bowing my head to show respect.

"Sure you can my brave warrior." Alpha agreed happily.

"Well I want to tell the guild I am a wolf, because I afraid that if I don't I may lose my mate forever." I told him sadly.

"You found your mate!" Alpha happily shouted which cause the whole pack to look up with wide eyes, smiles, and wagging tails.

"Yes and he is not a wolf he is a dragon slayer." I told them with a worried smile. Whispers went across the pack members.

"A dragon is your mate, wow, back to you question yes of course if you feel like your losing him." Alpha told me happily with the others nodding in agreedment.

"Thank you alpha." I said to him.

" Go now my young warrior." He said as he nudge me his silver paw.

"Bye Spiritheart." The pack howl happily.

"Bye alpha and my pack mates." I howl out happily. Running down the rocky cliff and out the den. Running back Igneel the birds now sing to her happily as the fly behind her. Laughing she race to where Igneel was the birds went back to their trees once she pass the four white trees.

"Hello again Igneel." I greeted him happily.

"Hello Lucy that was fast." He wonder as he got up stretch his wings.

"Yes it was ready to go now?" I ask him.

"Lets go." He said with that he flew into the sky, once he was the sky I took to the guild with him fellowing. In a minute were at the edge of the forest I stop and transform into human wearing a white dress with a blue stap in the middle. My wavy blonde hair reach to the shoulder blades . Hearing russeling behind I turn my head saw a man in his mid thirty with hair bright red like ezra wearing a red botton up shirt and blue jeans. That must be Igneel, I thought.

"So that what you like in human form lucy, very beatuiful." Igneel greeted.

"And that Is what you look like in human form, well we must get going before Natsu and his team goes on a mission." I said while walking on the sidewalk with Igneel besides me.

"Ok." He said. We walk across the sideway to the entrence of the guild. Holding the door handel I push it gently open. Smelling the alcohol and sounds of fights came at us.

"Is it always like this?" Igneel ask while he watch Natsu and Gray fight.

"Yes every day." I told him while walking in with him following. Master was on the bar watching his guild then he saw me and smiling brightly then saw Igneel behind and wide his eyes a we reach the bar all the members watch Igneel of the guild watch Igneel get closer to Master.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Master asked kindly.

"I'm Igneel the fire dragon and I came here because someone broken the number one dragon rule." Igneel told him in a very serious voice.

Whispers went through the guild and wondering which one of them broke the dragon rule.

"Igneel is that you?" Natsu ask in a hopeful voice as run happily up to us.

"Yes natsu, its me." Igneel lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Which one us broken the dragon rule." Master ask in a wary voice looking at Igneel.

"Lisanna Strauss." Igneel told him.

_**Please review how you like it**_

_**Goodbye readers**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, but I do own the plot and characters I made**_

Chapter 3

"What?" Lisanna shouted as she walk toward the bar to where we are. The whole guild stop talking and fighting,but staring the scene in front of them. While natsu staring at igneel in shock and Master had a disappointing expression on his face.

"What rule the she break?" Master asked igneel.

"Before I said anymore I believe that Lucy has something to said." Igneel told them while looking at me.

"Well Lucy what do have to say?" Master asked me.

"Well, I am a wolf." I shyly answer. The guild gasp and look at me in shock.

"A wolf huh, well show us Lucy." Master told in a rather amuse tone and eyes sparkling in curiously.

"Ok, just everyone don't freak out." I demanded everyone while stepping forward a bit. Then transforming into my wolf form. Everyone gasped while Erza,Gray, and Natsu walk up to me and starting to pet me.

"Whoa luce you're the biggest wolf I ever seen." Natsu gasped as he petted my fur on my side.

"Yeah Lucy I never seen a 5ft tall wolf before it so cool." Gray said as he petted my head.

"Lucy why have you been hiding this?" Erza asked as she patted my back.

"Why Lucy, why have you been keeping this away from the guild?" Master asked me. The rest of the guild nodded in agreement. Igneel stood there with a clearly amuse expression on his face.

"My alpha ordered me not to tell you,but now I can trust you he said I can now." I simply told them as I change back.

Walking back to the bar to sit on one of the stools next to Igneel.

"Now back to answering your question Master makarov." Igneel said as he got everyone attention again.

"Lisanna has been accuse of breaking the number one rule of dragons." Igneel told him. The guild was shock and confuse. Lisanna started to feel scare and guilty rush through out her body.

"What will that be?" Master ask warily.

"To never come between a dragon and his or her mate and that is the rule she broken." Igneel answered with pure hate as he glared at lisanna. She was hiding behind natsu trying to escape Igneel fiery gaze. The guild grew tense after sensing a very creeping feeling that fell on them.

"How did she break that rule?" Master continue ask in a very wary tone. Igneel toke a quick look at me, then natsu and turn his head to master again.

"She separated Natsu and Lucy apart." Igneel sadly said. Everyone was confuse trying to comprehend what he said and suddenly master gasp in realization.

"So you are telling us that Lucy is natsu's mate and lisanna got between them." Master said in shock.

"What!" The guild shouted in disbelief while looking at me and natsu. Natsu look at me in shock and realization in his eyes and lisanna looking over his shoulder was glaring at me.

"Yes exactly what I am siding." Igneel told master.

"What that stupid slut is natsu's mate, No that can't be!" Lisanna shouted with hated, jealously tone. I can feel dark Lucy coming to the surface again, I don't know how mush longer I can take this before I loose being in my wolf form earlier weaken my hold and it would be in matters of minutes my control will be gone.

"Lisanna never told about Lucy that way or you be extremely hurt." Natsu inform her with a darkness in his tone that nobody have ever heard from him. He had his bangs covering his eyes as he grabbed lisanna from behind him and push to the ground then walking over to me.

"What is her punishment for breaking that rule?" Master asked with disappointment as he stare at lisanna, who was getting up from the floor.

"Death" Igneel answered coldly,but fire rage within his eyes as stare down at lisanna.

_**~~To be continue~~**_

_**Sorry for updating in a while,but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please review and tell what you think about it **_

_**Goodbye readers**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello reader **_

_**I am so so so sorry for not updating in a while and I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail,only my story's plot and made up characters.**_

Chapter 4

"What! Just because I tried to ruin natsu and that bitch thing over there." Lisanna yelled at Igneel with hated swimming in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yelled at her sister in look at Mirajane she was behind the bar with tears of sadness running down her face a sight that is rarely saw.

"What?" Lisanna ask coldly her hands are closing up her fists and opening them again and again. The guild and I watch closely as the two sister have a argument. Natsu wrapped his right arm around me and put his head on my shoulder. It must for hard for him his childhood friend has betray him using my left I gently rubbed his hand.

"You don't ever dare say those mean words about lucy and now I think deserve to die." Mira solemnly said. Gasps from people within the guild fill the tense, silent air.

"Mira how could you say those things I'm your sister." Lisanna said. The tense air got tenses as they stare at each other. People in the guild began to step back a few footsteps with uneasiness.

"You are not my sister, she died long time ago." Mira coldly stated and then walk up the stairs and disappear from sight.

"Anymore interruption, before I punish her?" Igneel asked as he scan the people in the guild.

"I have one more, how did lucy find you, when natsu been looking for years?" Master asked raise his head and the same curiosity in his eyes.

"That simple it because lucy is natsu's mate, you see we leave their mates can find us it is a test for the mates." Igneel inform happily. Natsu smile brightly,then I can feel natsu's lips against my ear.

"Thank you luce." Natsu whispered happily in my ear sending me shivers and he laid his head back on my shoulder braced himself for the sounds of lisanna's death.

"Oh, well back to what you were doing, Lisanna you have betray the guild." Master spoked.

Ingeel created a fireball in his hand and aim it at look crazily smirking as death comes her way. People started cover the younger guild members eyes and brace themselves. Shooting the fireball at her, she laughs crazily as she burning to death. After a few minutes is a pile of ash and skull on top of the pile. The smell of burning flesh fill the guild the some guild members and young guild members went out and throw up. I had twinge in my stomach,but didn't feel the need to throw out all thou the smell is awful. Natsu tighten his hold on me.

Igneel look at natsu and me with happiness I smile at him. He walk over to us and touch Natsu's shoulder Natsu looking up saw Igneel and smile.

"I hope your happy natsu and when you need me just say my name, but for now relied on lucy." Igneel said, before he walk out the guild.

"I am and I will Igneel." Natsu promised and look at me smiling. People in the guild run around with good smelling stuff to drown out the awful smell master laught at them. Mira came back and went to talk with her brother as he put lisanna's ashes and skull in a large jar. As things were in chaos, something was missing. Wait where is happy at,suddenly a blue blur at us and Happy was sobbing on my chest.

"Happy where have you been?" I asked worried and Natsu was petting him.

"I been taking a nap at your apartment and went I woke up I went to see if you had fish and guess what?" Happy asked.

"What happy?"Natsu asked.

"She didn't have no fish, why are you so cruel lucy,why and what happen here?"Happy questioned.

"Igneel came and killed lisanna, because she broke a rule." Natsu quickly explained.

" Oh, hey now you don't need search for him again ,bye I going to get some and give one to charle." He said and flew off to Mira.

"Hey natsu you want to go to my apartment with me?" I asked him which cause him to smile.

"Yeah let's go,luce." He quickly agreed with me. Grabbing my hand he ran to my apartment.

Once inside, he actually use my door. He pulled me to my bed I look at the time it was already 8:00 pm look outside it was already night. We sat down on my bed natsu put his arm around once more and look at the floor.

"I can't belive I didn't knew sooner, I so stupid." Natsu sadly stated and I pull him into a hug sadden be the thought of him blaming himself.

"Natsu it doesn't matter now it in the past, but we know now." I told him quietly which cause him to look at me. Raising his hand he caress my cheek and pull me into a passionate kiss. Laying back on my bed without breaking our kiss. We were pouring all our love and sadness into the kiss. Soon he started to kiss down my jaw moaning as he continue until my neck. Raising his head to look at me and brush is hand in my hair.

"Luce, can I mark you as my mate?" He nervously asked me with love in eyes afraid to talk I nodded. Causing him to smile brightly at me and starting to kiss my neck. Moaning as his teeth graze my neck and then his teeth sink into my skin crying out in pain. Natsu tighten is hold on me to keep from struggling. After a few seconds he pull out is teeth and lick my at me again,before pulling me into a heated kiss.

_**I hope enjoy the chapter**_

_**Please review to tell what you think**_

_**Goodbye readers until the next chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers**_

_**I sorry I haven't update in a while**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**_

Chapter 5

Sun was shining through the curtains in Lucy bedroom. Lucy and Natsu is curl up together hugging each other tightly. The Sun's ray shines in Natsu making him flinch and slowly he began to wake up. Looking around to see where he is at, feeling something soft in his arms which were encircle in a way protective way. He look down to only see Lucy sleeping with her head nuzzling into his chest with a very happy face. Slowly he move his hand from around her and brought it to her face to move a few pieces of hair off her face. She began to move and to stretch and her left arm hit Natsu in the face that is when her eyes snap open.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed loudly which made him fell on the floor.

"What are you doing in my bed Natsu?" She shouted angrily at him forgetting what happen last night.

"B-b-but, Luce you told me that I can stay here, besides we are mates now, we have to be together now." He tolded her.

She suddenly has the memories of last night rush back to her. Her face began to flush red. She felt arms wrapped around her waist and turn around to see Natsu just inches away from her face.

" Do you remember now, weirdo?" He asked humorously.

" Shut up, I going to take my shower now." She quickly told him as she try to get out of his arms.

" Hey Luce, want me to take one with you?" He asked.

"NOOOO, YOU PERVERT GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and began to smack viciously at his arms to get away. Her shout made him let go and laugh hugely she shot him a glare. She went running toward the bath room.

They walk to the guild hand in hand laughing. Once they saw the guild, Natsu got a tighter on her hand and ran to the guild with a huge smile. Pushing the door with a big bang that made everyone in the guild look at them and then quickly went back to what they were doing. Natsu and Lucy walk up to the bar asked for food. Mirajane fill out their orders and give it to them. Lucy look at Mirajane her eyes show sadness and disbelief.

"Mira what wrong is it about Lisannna?" I asked quickly, Natsu tighting his hand on my again when I spoke of Lisanna, but continue to eat. She nodded her smile slim.

" It just that why would she commit such a selfish act, if she would have talk to me, maybe I would've straighten out her mind." She said as she began to cry.

" Mira I feel sorry for her too,but you shouldn't blame yourself, she did it to herself. " Lucy explained to her. Now that everyone have the night to process everything that happen yesterday. Everyone feels sad and feel bad for the strassus family for losing the little sibling again due to poor choices.

Master came out and stood on the rail with a solemn face. Everyone look at him with sad faces.

" Listen everyone, I believe that Lisanna needs a proper funeral, so everyone gather here to-night as we celebrated lisanna spirit before she made bad choices." Master tolded everyone as they cheered.

It is finally night everyone was in the guild paying a tribue to lisanna. The capsule that contains Lisanna's ashes was gold with her name in silver letters and below her name was ' _Here lays the ashes of a great friend and sister. She will always be in everyone's hearts.'_ Around it was beautiful flowers in ranges of colors. In the background play her favorite songs and the guildmates dance to them. So enough the last party for Lisanna came to a close as everyone one by one everyone said a few words to her. When Lucy came up she said.

" Even thou I did not know you like others did, but you are my fiend and I will never harm like you did to me. From people who know you told me that you are a very likeable and friendly person, what happen lisanna why did you attack me when you didn't even know me. You are my friend and I stand to stay goodbye to you, and really sad that I didn't have the chance to know you. I hope your good choices and outrun your wrongs. Goodbye Lisanna my-never-gotten-the-chance-to-know friend." Lucy said crying and Natsu grabbed her hand with sad eyes and made their way out the guild

_**I hope you like it **_

_**Please review what you think.**_

_**Goodbye readers.**_


End file.
